She's such a flirtNew sequel out!
by angelicious91
Summary: Joe always believed in his purity promise.But he starts to feel differently when he see's Briana. Is she worth breaking his promise? Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

No One POV

No One POV

Being a pop star was something Joe loved. He was 18 during this. He met this girl who he knew was trouble. But he couldn't help himself.

Briana loved the Jonas Brothers. She was obsessed. People always told her Joe was a hoe. She believed them. That's why when she went to a concert she decided to dress sluttish. It got Joe's attention, just like she wanted.

Joe's POV

Isn't weird how you try hard not to break your promise but it just happens? People told me if they had my ability to get millions of girls in the bed with them, they would take it. I thought it was dumb to say that. I always said girls should be treated like princesses. Not just for you to get them to do anything you want. That's why I loved my purity ring. It was an amazing promise that I tried to keep. It wasn't difficult at all. That was, until I met her. Let me start from the beginning.

"I call the blue sharpie!" I yelled. We were meeting this girs who won the competition. I was excited.

"I call pink!" Nick yelled. Kevin and I started cracking up.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Oh nothing, you Gaylord." I said. Kevin bursted out in laughter.

"She's here!" Nick yelled. She walked in the room. My mouth dropped open. She was hott! Her skirt was like 5 inches above the knee. She was wearing a V-neck spaghetti strip. Wow, her body was hot too. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. No Make-up

"Umm Hi." She said.

"Hey" I said simply, I knew this was going to be a wild day.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I hope you guys like it! Please review if you want more!!**

Briana's POV

I was happy that I got Joe's attention. At first I never believed he was a hoe, but something inside of me said he was. So I dressed like a, well you know, something a hoe would like. And it seemed like it worked. Exactly when I walked in the room, his jaw dropped.

"Umm, Hi." I said.

"Hey, I'm Joe" He responded.

"I'm Kevin and the curly haired gay one over there is Nick." Kevin said.

"Nick is gay?" I asked.

"NO!! Kevin is just being or trying to be funny." Nick said.

I giggled.

"So, umm, do you, umm, want us to sign you things?" Joe said very nervously.

"Sure! I mean yeah sure why not" I said, trying to not sound pushy. They signed my things.

"So what do you want to do?" Nick asked.

"Anything's cool with me." I answered.

"Umm, lets go to Pinkberries!" Joe yelled

"No Starbucks!" Kevin yelled.

"I like Pinkberries better." I said.

"Well, I want Starbucks." Nick said.

"So, it's settled, Nick and I will go to Starbucks and Briana and Joe will go to Pinkberries." Kevin responded.

"Okay dokey, hokey pokey, artchokey." I said. Then we all bursted out laughing.

"Let's get going." Joe said.

"Iiight!" I said.

Joe's POV

I was happy Kevin sent us alone. I wasn't expecting anything bad to happen, it's just I want some alone time to get to know her. We walked to Pinkberry's.

"So Briana, do you have a boyfriend?" I blurted out. I felt like killing myself.

"Nope." She giggled.

"I don't really feel like getting Pinkberries anymore." I said.

"Ok then, what do you want to do?" She asked. I really didn't know how to respond. I can tell her a million things I wanted to do with her. But I didn't. I would go too far. But she did dress like the kind of person who would want to. Then again, I have a purity ring. But no one would know. Yet, I just met her. Oh my god! I have to shut up!

"Joe? Are you ok?" She asked.

"HELLS YEAH!" I yelled, causing her laugh. I couldn't help to look at her as she laughed. She was beautiful.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know." I responded. She started walking ahead of me. I just had to check her out. That skirt was so hot. I loved god for invented skirts. _Wow, a couple of hours ago I was thankful or my purity ring, now all I want to do it have sex with a girl I just met, _I thought. I couldn't control myself anymore. My body just took over me I guess. I grabbed her and pulled her near a dark alley.

"Joe what are you doing?" She asked. I ignored her and pushed her up against the wall. I looked around at my surroundings to see if anyone was watching. The coast was clear. I pressed my lips against hers. She seemed shocked at first, but she kissed me back. I slid my tongue into her mouth. I felt her smile. Her hands were messing around with my hair, then settled around my neck. My hands were going all over her back. I stopped at her waist. It took all the force I had not to go any lower. There I was, making out with I girl I just met. Then I heard the most annoying sound ever.

"Joe, Briana! Where are you?' Kevin yelled. We quickly pulled away.

"Let's go." I told her.

"Wait! It's going to look weird that we both came form an alley at the same time!" She whispered. I knew she was right but I didn't know what to do.

"Let's just go! He's my brother; I don't owe him an explanation for everything." I said and winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Briana's POV

Briana's POV

Wow, last night I made out with Joe Jonas. I kept replaying the scene in my head. I knew that I got him. He had fallen for an ordinary girl, who know one knew. Before I left he asked me for my number. I happily gave it to him. I had to go home after that. I was also glad there tour stopped in LA. They lived around an hour ride away from me. I was thinking about them I my room, when my phone started ringing.

_**JJJOE!**_

"Hello" I answered

"Hey it's Joe, obviously." He said.

"Hey! So what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I am bored, Kevin and Nick ditched me and my parents and Frankie went shopping, do you want to come over?" He asked.

"SURE! I mean, umm, cool, sure." I said.

"Cool see you here." He said and hung up. I quickly began to get ready. I took a shower, shave, and combed my hair and what not. I ended up wearing a light blue denim skirt, light pink tank top that said "All for you!" I loved it. I just put on eyeliner and lip-gloss. I ended up putting on some light pink converse. Oh yeah, I looked hot. I got there in an hour in a half thanks to traffic. I knocked on the door.

"Hey JOE!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Joe POV

I got ready for her to come. Wow, I've fallen heard for her. I've known her for two days and I'm going crazy for her. I put some black skinny jeans, light blue shirt and vans. I sat on couch. I replayed last nights make out session. Then I heard a knock. I opened the door.

"Hey JOE!" she yelled, giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Wow. She looked hot. Her mini skirt showed her beautifully toned legs and that shirt showed off her chest. Not that I was looking or anything.

"Heyyyy Briana!" I said with the same enthusiasm. She pulled away from the hug.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked me.

"I wanted to watch the movie I am Legend, I rented it" I told her.

Okay!" She answered. We both sat down on the couch. The movie started and I put my arm around her. She looked up at me and smiled. I kept staring at her, as did she. I started leaning in.

Briana's POV

We spent the most time making out during the movie. His lips were on mine. Then his tongue was inside of my mouth. I started straddling his waist. His hands were firmly on my waist. Then I felt him go lower. He stuck his hands in my back pocket. It was amazing. I heard a noise that caused me to jump and fall off of Joe. He started laughing.

"Ouch, that was painful" I said, rubbing my head.

"Good thing you fell though, because Kevin and Nick are coming inside right now" He said as he looked out the window. They came in and started watching the movie with us. I kept sneaking glances at Joe, so did he, but I noticed Nick looked at me the way Joe looked at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick's POV

Nick's POV

Wow, she's pretty. I can't believe she fell for Joe. He is such an annoying ass. I mean I am cute and hot. All the girls love me and she chose him? Oh, no I am going to fight for her. As soon as she left I went up to my room. I decided to write a song.

_She's such a flirt  
And I am the lonely heart  
Give it a chance  
For our love to start  
Cause you'll never see  
If you don't give me a shot  
To show you what I got_

CHORUS:  
But it's too late to pretend  
You know me better than I know myself  
Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf  
Always someone else  
The next guy who will  
Make your cold heart melt  
I'm going to give my love to someone else

I held your hand  
It felt like a movie  
I made some plans  
But you were already moving on  
Now I'm stuck under a rainy cloud  
But you don't seem to care  
But it's all I can take

CHORUS  
But it's too late to pretend  
You know me better than I know myself  
Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf  
Always someone else  
The next guy who will  
Make your cold heart melt  
I'm going to give my love to someone else

I'm tired of wasting all my time  
My heart is hanging on the line  
Is it me, girl, or someone else?  
Don't leave it on the shelf

It's too late to pretend  
You know me better than I know myself  
Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf

Baby, see?  
How much it hurts to be alone like me?  
So go ahead and put your heart on a shelf

La la la la la  
La la la la la

Always someone else  
The next guy  
Who will make your cold heart melt  
I'm going to give my love to someone else yeah

I named it 'Don't take my hart and put it on a shelf'. It described my feelings for Briana

pretend to be Joe on AIM and invited her over today; I thought it was a perfect chance for me to bust a move.

Briana's POV

Wow! Only 1 week has passed and so many things have happened. Joe invited me over so I decided to dress normally than sluttish. I put on dark blue skinny jeans, royal blue strapless shirt, and blue vans. I straightened my hair and put on some light blue eye shadow, Oh, and mascara and eyeliner. I drove over to his house. I noticed his parents' car wasn't there. Neither was his. I was confused. I knocked on the door. Nick answered.

"Hey Nick-o" I said.

"Oh Hey Briana, whatcha doing here?" He asked

Nick's POV

"Umm, I was here to see Joe. Is he here?" She asked.

"Nope, but do you want hang out, as friends?" I asked.

"Sure what do you want to do?" She asked, in a cute tone. Wow, she's hot.

"Let's go to my room and um maybe watch TV." I suggest.

"Sure" she said. She started walking up the stairs. I checked out her legs as she went up. I loved how those skinny jeans hugged her legs. I walked right behind her. She lay on my bed.

"Can I lie next to you?" I asked, in the most innocent voice I could make.

She hesitated before agreeing. I lay down next to her. I moved closer so the sides of our bodies were touching. She didn't seem to mind. I turned to her.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked looking at her. I struggled trying to keep my eyes locked on her with her lips right below me. I couldn't help it. I locked my lips with her. I could tell she was shocked, and then she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. I crawled on top of her. My legs on each side of her. I ran my tongue on her bottom lips. Then we both heard a gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

Briana's POV

Briana's POV

It happened real fast. Nick and I started making out. I felt guilty because of Joe, but my body didn't let me pull away. Then I heard a gasp.

"Oh, hey Kevin, um how are you?" I said, trying to distract him from what he just saw.

"I'm fine, what are you doing?" Kevin said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Making out." Nick answered. He seemed careless about what just happened.

"Oh, like what Joe and Briana were doing yesterday?" Kevin said firmly. I avoided eye contact.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just don't tell Joe please, both of you!" I told them both. They just nodded. There was an awkward silence for a second. Then we heard a door slam and footsteps coming upstairs.

"Hey! Briana what are you doing here?" Joe asked.

"Umm, you know, stuff." I stuttered.

"Awkward!" Joe said. We all let out nervous giggles. Then Joe looked at us all.

"What's going on?" He asked eyeing each of us. I saw Nick bite his lip. Kevin just walked away. By the look in Nick's eyes, I could see he was ready to blurt it all out. I didn't know how to stop it.

"I made out with Briana!" He blurted out. Joe looked confused.

"Ha-ha, Nick you're so funny!" I said. Then Joe giggled a bit too.

"Nick you scared me for a sec, I thought the girl of my dreams actually cheated on me." I felt so bad. Those words made me feel so happy, yet so wrong.

"I have to go." I said and I walked out. I got home. My parent weren't there. I lay on my bed and thought for a little bit. I heard a door slam.

"Mom, Dad?" I yelled out.

_No Response._

"Who's there?" I yelled. I stayed on my bed. I was afraid to move. A dark figure opened my door.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. The figure put his hand on my mouth and walked me out. One hand on my mouth and the other on my hands.

"MMMH!" I tried saying help. He took me downstairs into a car. He tied me and stuck me in the back. I was blindfolded and my legs and hands were tied together. I felt the car stop. Then someone took me by the arm and pulled me. I felt my hands being tied with someone else's hands. Then the blindfold was taken off. I saw who was tied back-to-back with me. It was Joe.

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chapters. And I know I haven't updated for a bit, but I got grounded for 2 days. I knocked my cousin out for calling the Jonas Brothers fag.**


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) I am so mad at myself

**(A/N) I am so mad at myself! I wrote this twice because I erase by accident. Review Please. BTW my spring break just started so sorry if I don't update much.**

Joe's POV

After Briana left and stayed in Nick's room.

"So what were you and Briana doing?" I asked.

"Um nothing just uhh watching a movie." Nick answered hesitantly.

"Nick stop with all the bullcrap, what did you do?" I asked in an angry voice.

"FINE! We made-out! Ok, I'm sorry I came on to her first. Just don't blame her Joe; she really likes her so just leave her out of it!" He yelled back at me. I felt tears start rolling down my face.

"Nicholas, how could you do that to me?" I asked.

"I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about my lips on Briana's and my body on hers." I didn't see Nick as that kind of person. He always seemed so innocent. I grabbed his shirt by the collar and pinned him on the wall.

"Stay away from her or suffer the consequences." I told him. I let go of him and went to my room. I felt the tears roll down my face. I needed to write a song.

**She's such a flirt**

**And I am the lonely heart**

**Give it a chance**

**For our love to start**

**Cause you'll never see**

**If you don't give me a shot**

**To show you what I got**

**But it's too late to pretend**

**You know me better than I know myself**

**Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf**

**Always someone else**

**The next guy who will**

**Make your cold heart melt**

**I'm gonna give my love to someone else**

**I held your hand**

**It felt like a movie**

**I made some plans**

**But you were already moving on**

**Now I'm stuck under a rainy cloud**

**But you don't seem to care**

**But it's all I can take**

**But it's too late to pretend**

**You know me better than I know myself**

**Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf**

**Always someone else**

**The next guy who will**

**Make your cold heart melt**

**I'm gonna give my love to someone else**

**I'm tired of wasting all my time**

**My heart is hanging on the line**

**Is it me, girl, or someone else?**

**Don't leave it on the shelf**

**It's too late to pretend**

**You know me better than I know myself**

**Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf**

**Baby, see?**

**How much it hurts to be alone like me?**

**So go ahead and put your heart on a shelf**

**La la la la la**

**La la la la la**

**Always someone else**

**The next guy**

**Who will make your cold heart melt?**

**I'm gonna give my love to someone else yeah**

I stopped when I felt something cover my eyes and mouth. They tied my hands and mouth. I couldn't see anything. I was pushed into a car.

"Mmhmm!" I yelled.

Briana's POV

Joe looked like he had been crying. The guy locked us in a room with bed, shower, toilet and closet. It was like a house in a room.

"Joe, I'm sorry, but I made-out with Nick." I confessed.

"I know." He said his voice cold.

"And you're ok with that?" I asked.

"No, but Nick said he came onto you so I figured you must have pulled away." He said. I tried to turn to face him but we were tied back-to-back so it was kind of hard.

"Thanks Joe for believing him." I said even though I knew he was wrong. He planted a kiss on my cheek. Then the door flew open and the man came in with a box of condoms. I was afraid.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe's POV

When I saw the guy coming with the box of condoms, I felt extremely scared. He grabbed a pocket knife and untied me and Briana.

"Take your clothes off." He ordered Briana.

"Why?" She asked. I saw tears roll down her face.

"Because if you don't I'll blow your boyfriends head off!" He said pointing a gun towards my head. My tears started rolling down. She began to take off her shirt. I couldn't help but stare. Her body was so perfect. She took off her bottoms. Her legs were so toned and beautiful. She was about to unhook her bra but the man stopped her.

"You do it." He pointed at me.

"No." I replied with all my courage.

"Do it or I'll kill you." He said his voice as cold as ice.

"Kill me but I'll never do anything she doesn't want me to do to her." I replied as coldly.

"Joe do it." She said as tears streamed down her face. I took a step closer to her. She turned around waiting for me to unhook it. Before I did I got close to her ear.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I unhooked it and it fell to the ground, exposing her chest. She turned around and covered herself with one hand. The man pointed to me.

"You undress too." He said. I took everything I had on besides my boxers.

"Now do her." He said.

"Never." I replied.

"You'll die if you don't." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I feel like it now do her!" He ordered.

"I rather you kill me than hurt her!" I told him.

"FINE!" He yelled as he grabbed the gun.

"JOSEPH, JUST DO IT!" Briana yelled at me. The man slowly put the gun down.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I rather you do this than kill yourself so just do it." She said.

"Where do you want us to do this?" I asked not looking into his eyes.

"Up against the wall." He said with a smirk. Briana slowly took off the last thing she had on. I pulled off my boxers. Briana brought herself up against the wall. She put both of her hands on the wall. I grabbed her waist.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She just nodded. I slowly pushed into her. I heard her moan.

Briana's POV

I felt really confused. I was being forced to have sex with Joe Jonas. I hated it yet I loved it. He slowly pushed into me. I couldn't help to moan. It was filled with pleasure yet hate. He kept going in and out. I heard him groan and grunt every time. Then I remembered something. The guy still had the box of condoms in his hands and Joe never put one on. But it was too late by the time I remembered. Joe had already come into me. Then he pulled out. I turned around to face him. I looked past his shoulder.

"You still have the CONDOMS!" I yelled at the man.

"Oops, I forgot." He said with a smirk and left the room. I fell on the floor and started crying. Joe knelt down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Joe I could be pregnant without those condoms, you know that right?" I informed him as tears kept rolling down my face. His face went white as he quickly stood up and started dressing himself. I did the same.

"Joe dressing yourself isn't going to stop anything." I said.

"I know but I feel so exposed." He said. Then the door swung open and the man came back with a pocket knife.

"Dressed already?" He asked.

"What the fuck do you want?" Joe asked.

"Oh, I came here to inform you that your family knows you're here." He replied in a sweet voice.

"By the way…" He said coming closer to Joe, grabbing his hand and pulling off his purity ring.

"You won't need that anymore." He said and walked out. Joe looked at me and I just looked away. He walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked for the second time today.

"Joe I might get pregnant with _your_ child, and do you have any idea what would happen to your band?" I asked

"I know but there can't be a great chance can there?" He replied.

"I don't know I just don't feel good, I'm going to lay down for a bit." I said as I lay down on the bed. I felt Joe lay down next to me and wrap his arms around my waist.

**(A/N) Pretty crappy but it will get better! Sorry for the no update in a while! Keep reading if you like graphic stuff, if you don't then stop reading!Love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Briana's POV

Briana's POV

This week was really awkward. The man let us go. He just said go and opened the door. Joe and I walked home. It wasn't far. Our parents were all at the Jonas's. We explained every single detail. Except the sex. They called the police. We told them everything and they said there is nothing they could do.

"What!" Denise yelled.

"I'm sorry but he didn't hurt them and they weren't' gone for more than 24 hours." Officer Carl said.

"Is there anything you can do?" My dad asked.

"No, I'm sorry." The officer said as he walked out.

Joe's POV

When the officers left, Briana's parents left too. But Briana said she wanted to stay over. Her parents surprisingly let her. I think they didn't get along. She told me that they left every morning to work and they leave at night to go dancing. My parents let her stay.

"Where do I stay?" She asked me. My parents were already asleep and I was the only one awake. We were both on the couch watching TV. I turned off the television.

"Before I tell you, we need to talk." I looked her directly in the eye to know that I was being sincere.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you check yet? Are you pregnant?" I asked. I was really worried.

"No I checked twice with the pregnancy thing, so I am safe." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Good, but I have a confession to make." I needed to tell her.

Briana's POV

"What is it Joe?" I asked as a placed my hand on his. He looked at for a moment and grabbed it. He pulled me upstairs and dragged me to his room. He sat down on his bed and patted the space next to him, motioning for me to sit down. I did.

"Ok so what do you need to tell me?" I asked, I felt him tense up.

"Look you know when we were forced to, you know, do it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. He put his hand on my knee. I was shocked but I put my hand on his.

"I liked it." He simply stated. I didn't know what to say. I knew I liked it too but what was I suppose to say "Oh Joe I liked it too and we should do it again soon?" No. I couldn't say that. I needed to be strong.

"I did too, but Joe we were forced to do that, and if we do it know what's going to be our excuse?" I asked.

"Why do we need an excuse, whose going to find out?" He added with a smirk as he pushed me onto the bed and straddled over me.

"Joe I don't-"I stopped with his lips firmly placed on mine. I didn't need to think twice before opening my mouth, awaiting his entrance. He happily accepted the entrance I gave him. His hands started to fumble with my belt. I stopped him.

"Joe I think we need to stop." I said when I pulled away.

"Why?" He asked looking angry.

"Because we can get caught and do you have any idea how much trouble I'll be in?" I asked.

"Yeah I would too, but it felt so good for my first time. I need to continue!" He said as he grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"Joe?" I said in-between the long kiss he gave me.

"Mh?" He asked still kissing me.

"I can assault you for the cost of rape." I said simply.

"Are you going to?" He asked pulling away.

"Maybe" I said with a smirk.

"I don't care as long as I get to do it before you tell." He said as he began to fumble with his clothes. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't.

**(A/N) Do you guys want more graphic? I now some of you are perverted. Lol so am I. I like to write but if you don't want any I'll stop! Review Please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Briana's POV

Briana's POV

"Joe…" I moaned. He kept on biting and licking my neck. Man, this boy was suppose to be an example to all the little children, and here he is nibbling at my neck.

"OW! Not so hard." I cried when he bit me.

"Shut up and enjoy it." He through back. Wow, I turned a boy who all the girls were in love with, into a horny teen. I thought about it. Did I turn him into what he has become or was he already like this? I didn't have time to think about it because his lips were connected to mine. He kept biting hard.

"Joe…stop..ow…stop that…ughh" I said in-between kisses. He pulled away quickly just to pull off his shirt and my own. He got on top of me once again. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. Oh, how I got lost in those eyes. He leaned in for about the one hundred time today again. I met his lips half-way there.

He undid my belt and pulled off my pants. He did the same with his own. He flipped over so I was on top of him. He winked at me and smiled. He unhooked my bra. So there I was, topless on top the Joe Jonas. Anyone could just walk in. Good thing everyone was asleep.

In the next few second I was completely naked. So was he.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked. This time he was on top of me. I put my legs on his shoulder.

"Are you?" I asked. I knew that was really cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else. He was about to come in when I stopped him.

"Did you use protection?" I asked. He nodded and went it. I moaned.

"Faster…" I cooed.

Joe's POV

Man, this girl has come weird effect on me. Every time I was with her, I didn't care about anything else but her. I was willing to lose so much for her, including my fans.

"Faster…" She cooed. I didn't hesitate. I kept going and going until I let it out in her.

"Wow." She said.

"Wanna go again?" I asked with a smirk. She nodded.

"But somewhere else like umm the bathroom!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I've never done it in the bathroom!" She said as she ran to my bathroom. I followed closely behind. We both locked the door. I picked her up by the waist and sat her on the counter.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. I placed my chin on her shoulder and went in for another round.

Briana's POV

I awoke the next morning on Joe's bed. Everything was so quiet. Joe's arms were around my waist and my head was on his head. I felt so good to be like this. I slowly got up, careful not to wake him and looked out the window. There was no car outside so I assumed his parents went out. I checked all the rooms and no one was home.

"Briana?" I heard form Joe's room. I walked in and saw Joe yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey." I said.

"Morning." He replied as he gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to go shower ok?" I told him.

"Want to save water?" He said with a smirk. I smiled.

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter! You guys! My little Pervs! Ha-ha! I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing! ******


	10. Chapter 10

Briana's POV

Briana's POV

Now don't get me wrong, I love Joe but he is getting really aggressive. The other night he just ripped my clothes off (literally), pushed me against the wall, and we did it. The he just puts his clothes back on and leaves with a word. It's getting weird. What if he get bored with me? I mean, I am his first and only. But he isn't going to want me forever is he? I hope he doesn't wander into the wrong places.

He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later  
Boy, he wasn't good  
Enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his  
Guitar showing pretty  
Face what his worth!

I stopped thinking and grabbed my phone. Avril Lavigne rocks! She is beyond cool. I answered the phone.

"Hello Jell-O?" I answered.

"My house in an hour. Now." I heard and the he hung up. I knew it was Joe. At first we had fun with this but now he is just going at it non-stop.

Joe's POV

I couldn't believe how sex-crazy I was being. It's like I felt it but I couldn't control it. Briana was really amazing. She let me do her whenever I wanted. She's amazing. All I could ask for. She was the one. Well for now I thought. Well I invited her over so we could, you know.

I heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs. Their she was. Mini-skirt and a tank top. With my Air Jordans. I bet I left them at her house yesterday.

I leaned on the door with a smirk on my face.

"Hey." I said.

"Can we just get this over with?" She replied as she pushed me out of the way to get inside.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I bet the only reason you called me was for sex right?" She responded.

"Maybe, but why are you mad about it?" I asked back.

"Joe, look I like doing this but it seems like you don't care about me, just my body. Do you even remember the last time you kissed me?" Damn, she was right. I closed the door and looked her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just having so much fun I just didn't think about you." I said as I looked at the ground.

"I forgive but you don't seem so sincere about it." She replied. I looked at her and starting walking towards her. I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her. A long passionate kiss. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue. She hesitated before opening up. I massaged her tongue with mine.

I put one hand on her back and used the other one to lead her to my room. She followed me up the stairs and into the room. When we were inside she kicked the door close not breaking the kiss. I led her to the bed and straddled her waist. I pulled away and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Do you want this?" I asked. She smiled.

"Now I do." She said. I leaned into her neck. I nibbled, bit and licked it. She moaned loudly then quickly covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking into her concerned eyes.

"There's no one home right?"

"Nope not for a couple of hours." I replied with a smirk. Then we went on. We both slid out of our clothes. I went back on top of her.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Are you?" She replied with a smirk. I pressed my lips against her as I went in. I went slowly at first then faster.

"Faster.." She moaned. I didn't hesitate with that. I went faster.

"Joe…" She cooed. I loved when she moaned my name. I felt myself come. She moaned even louder and I pulled out.

"Wow." She said. I laid down next to her.

"What?" I asked as I propped up myself up with one arm.

"That was the best we've ever had. Or me." She answered.

"Yeah it was…" I replied as I snuck a kiss. Then 2. Then 3.

"Just kiss me already." She said as she pulled my neck into a long, deep, passionate kiss. I knew she was the one. I had to ask her _**the question.**_

**(A/N) Sorry for the no-update! I hope you enjoy… Yeah so review please if you love me :)!**


	11. Chapter 11

Briana's POV

**Briana's POV**

Wow. Last night was amazing. But I still had a doubt that he was doing this for the body not the love. Well anyways he told me to come tonight to his house because he has something important to tell me. I looked at the clock. It read 12:56 PM. I did have a lot of time until 7:00 so I went back to sleep. I awoke to me phone vibrating.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Hey it's Joey Joe! You sound tired. Are you ok?" Joe asked me.

"Yeah I just woke up." I replied. I heard a lot of noise in the back round.

"What's going on? I hear lots of noise." I told him.

"Oh nothing, anyways I just wanted to see if you were alright." He said.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered.

"Oh Good, and by the way wear something formal tonight ok?" He asked.

"Um I guess." I shrugged even though he couldn't see.

"Ok and um I was wondering do you love me." I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah I do love you." I responded. I did feel like that.

"Great! Ok see you later." He exclaimed and hung up. I decided to watch TV.

**Joe's POV**

6:55 PM.  
Ok I needed to cam down. But everything has to go perfect! One single mistake can bring all of my plans down. I was waiting outside in the backyard for her to come. I was wearing this black tux. Oh yeah, I looked good. I was starting to relax until I heard a knock. I looked at my watch. 6:59. Wow she's early. I walked away from the back yard towards the door.

Wow, she looked amazing. She was wearing this green dress that was knee length. It was strapless and in the chest area in had small little diamonds. At the bottom of dress, there were small sequins. She was wearing these black heels with small diamonds on them. Her hair was curled at the tips. She let it flow all the way to her back. She looked amazing.

**Briana's POV**

Wow. This looked really well, I don't know. He was wearing this black tuxedo. I looked at his shoes and giggled in my head. Black converse, oh yeah very formal.

"Hey Joe." I smiled.

"Hey." He returned.

"So what's up with the formalness?" I asked.

"You'll see now come on." He said as he stuck his elbow out, waiting for me to link arms with him. As I did, he led me to the backyard.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I looked around. It was beautiful. There was a table set out with napkins, candles, and well food. There was a gorgeous red rose in between it all. Around the fence he put up some small light. Man, this boy was amazing.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he unlinked his arm from mine.

"It's beautiful!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"EWW! Hello? There are kids in this house! You aren't supposed to go farther than PG!" Kevin exclaimed from inside the house.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Joe yelled at him. Luckily their parents were there. They would have slapped him. Joe looked at me and went over to the table. He pulled back one of the chairs and offered it to me.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled.

"No problem my lady." He responded. I giggled a bit.

**Joe's POV**

We ate our food and joked around a bit. I could help to look at her as she ate. Wow, she's pretty.

"What?" She asked noticing that I was staring at her.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"Well I'm done with the food." She replied as she pushed the plate away.

"Now it's time for the gran finale!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my guitar. She looked at me. I began to play "Please Be Mine".

"Will you marry me?" I asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Briana's POV

Briana's POV

"Yes!" I yelled as he wrapped his arms around me and swung me around.

"What's going on?" Nick asked as he came outside.

"Nick we are getting married!" Joe said. Nick looked at both of us then walked away. He came back with Kevin.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Those two are getting married." Nick responded dryly.

"Ok." Kevin shrugged and walked away. Nick followed. After about five minutes they came running out.

"OH MY GOD!" they yelled in unison.

"Really?" Nick asked as he gave me and Joe a hug. I felt uncomfortable in his arms.

"Yup!" Joe exclaimed.

"Hey kids what's going on?" Denise asked as she came back form her dinner. Behind her were Frankie and Paul.

"Mom, Dad, uhh Frankie." Joe said.

"Yes honey?" Denise asked.

"Briana and I are getting married." He replied. I expected her to start yelling but instead she wrapped us into a hug. Paul did the same.

"My little baby grew up so fast!" she exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes.

_**1 month later**_

"I want this one!" I yelled.

"But this one matches my tux!" Joe yelled back.

"Joe it's my wedding dress, I only want to get married once and I want to wear something I actually like!" I replied. That's how we spent the whole month. Arguing about the wedding. We wanted something simple yet extravagant.

"Fine, anything for you." He replied and gave me a peck on the lips. We argued for about 5 minutes and made up in 2. We bought the dress and got into the car. I turned on Radio Disney. Yeah I am and 18 year old who loves Disney.

"I want Kiss FM!" He said as he switched the stations.

"No Radio Disney." I switched back.

"KISS!"

"DISNEY!"

"KISS!"

"KISS"

"DISNEY!" He yelled completely confused.

"Ok babe, whatever you want." I said as I left on Radio Disney.

"I love you." He replied with a smirk.

" I do too."

**(A/N) Ok pretty much filler. Things are going to get fiesty in the next couple of chapters. Preview? "Joe How could you!?" lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

Joe's POV

**Joe's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I was getting married in 2 weeks. The thing is I didn't understand. I mean I love her, but I just can't flirt with other girls. Man, life is pretty hard. But I loved her so I think it's the right thing to do.

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know_

_That my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know form this song_

_That I can't go on without you._

"Hello?" I answered my phone. I was still in bed, but I just didn't feel like getting up. Just relaxing.

"Hey babe. What are you doing?" I heard Briana's voice ask.

"Thinking about you." I replied.

"You're so cheesy." I heard her giggle.

"So now you are getting married to a cheesy guy?" I asked.

"Well, I like cheese oh especially mozzarella sticks! It's so good! You know what? I am going to protest! We need more mozzarella sticks in this world!" She exclaimed

"Very true but American cheese is way better!" I argued.

"NO! It's so ughhh! You can't even tell if it's yellow or orange!" She defended.

"So?" I asked.

"Can you come over?" She asked, completely forgetting the subject.

"I guess... Why?" I asked.

"Wedding Plans!" She exclaimed.

"I thought we finished all those." I said.

"Ok fine! I'm just really bored and Hannah Montana isn't interesting at all" She responded.

"You seriously need to step away from Disney." I replied.

"Ok but remember stepping away form Disney is like stepping away from you." She told me.

"God! You always know what to say!" I said.

"I know." She prompted.

"Ok so I'll be there in half an hour." I hedged.

"Ok!" She said.

**Briana's POV**

I was so happy he was coming over. I decided to get ready. I put on some tight green capri's, a light blue tank top, and white flats. I let my hair flow onto my back. I went downstairs and finished watching Hannah Montana.

"_Lily, look at me, just really really look at me. Don't you recognize me?"_ Miley said. That's when I heard a knock. I went over and opened the door. I was shocked to see what I saw.

**Joe's POV**

There I was walking towards her house when I felt a hand slip over my mouth. I tried turning around but there grasp was way to strong. I was pushed into a car. No just any car. The car I was in the last time I was held hostage. The man pulled me out and I recognized where we were. Briana's house. The man held a gun on my head and walked towards the door. He knocked. I prayed she wouldn't open it but she did.

"Get out or your boy dies."


	14. Chapter 14

Briana's POV

Briana's POV

Whoa. There he was. Telling me to get out of my house. Joe's life was at stake. I slowly stepped out of my house. Another man came out of the car. He grabbed me and covered my mouth. I stared at Joe's watery eyes. I felt my eyes start to burn. They shoved us in the back of the car. Blindfolded and back-to-back. They taped my mouth and I couldn't see, but I am sure they did the same to Joe. I could feel the car moving. I heard the men talking.

"What are we going to do Bob?" The first man said. Bob? That name is so overrated.

"You'll see." I heard him mutter.

Joe's POV

Here we go again. I am supposed to be on a date with her. Man! Just a week before our marriage? These guys are crazy. I am so mad! What if they hurt her? These guys look like they are willing to kill. I felt my eyes water even more. I heard the car stop. I felt the man grab me roughly. They took off our blindfolds but kept us tied together with tape on our mouths. I looked up. We were in an abandon building. Or at least it looked abandon. They pushed us in.

The man pushed us in a room. Hard. Briana fell and I fell over her. I heard her yelp in pain. I quickly stood up so I wouldn't crush her. The man took off the tape and rope. He looked at Briana. Examined her body up and down and smirked. He walked away and locked the door. Briana ran over to me and flung her arms around my neck. I held her tight.

"I'm scared." She cried. I pulled away and looked at her. Her cheeks were wet with tears streaming down. I looked around the room. No windows. The door was locked. It was like a prison cell. Only a toilet, a shower and a bed.

"Don't worry; it'll be over before you know it." I tried to calm her down.

"But the wedding is in a week." She replied.

"We can always postpone it." I responded.

"Yeah." She agreed. I carried her bridal style to the bed. I lay her down and lay downed next to her. She turned over so we were face-to-face. She was still crying. I slowly stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, the worst they could do is kill us." I said. She laughed a bit.

"Joe they could kill us? That isn't the worst thing! They could make us well I don't know. I rather be at home." She said.

"Well think about. Now we can't be separated." I stated.

"They can separate us." She said.

"I won't let them." I assured her. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She hugged me back. I slowly fell asleep.

Briana's POV

I was happy that I fell asleep in Joe's arms. I was scared when the man came in. Even though he came in, Joe and I didn't let go of each other.

"Get up." He told us. Joe slowly removed his arms from my waist. I did the same. Joe stood up and pulled me up next to him.

"What do you want?" Joe asked with lot of aggressiveness in his voice. The man slapped him across the face. Joe lifted his hand up to his cheek. He glared at the man.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that!" The man yelled.

"DON'T EVER SLAP HIM!" I yelled with as much force. The man grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down towards his face. His hands were rough with my hair. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as he pulled my hair even harder.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked. Joe pulled his grip off of me. The man grabbed me once again and pulled me into a completely disgusting kiss. He pulled away and gave me a wink. He pushed me on the floor and walked out. I stayed on the ground, spitting the kiss out.

**(A/N) Poor Briana! ):**


	15. Chapter 15

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

I know the kiss wasn't real but it still hurts. I mean, if you saw another guy kiss your girl it would hurt. I went over to her while she was spitting on the floor. She looked at me and stood up.

"That was beyond disgusting." She muttered as she wiped her mouth.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked. She had the most confused face on.

"Joe, when I say something is disgusting it means I hated it." She said. I looked at her. Studying her face.

"Ok I believe you." I replied as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Briana put her arms around my neck and lay her head on my shoulder. I felt something wet. She was crying. I heard small gasps escape her mouth.

"Don't be scared." I tried calming her. She pulled away and looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. I saw her looking all over my face. Then stopped directly on my eyes.

"Are you scared?" She whispered. I didn't know how to respond. I was very scared but I couldn't let her know that. But I couldn't lie to her either.

"Yes." I murmured as I picked her up bridal style and gently placed her on the bed. I lay down next to her. She continued to cry on my shoulder. I turned so I was facing her. I gently rubbed her back.

"It's gonna be ok, you'll see. I bet everyone is looking for us. I'm sure they'll find us." I stated.

"Do you really believe that?"

Nick's POV

"AGAIN?" I yelled at Kevin. How could that stupid guy dare take them away again! They are about to be a happy married couple.

"Nick the police is looking everywhere for them, I'm sure they'll find them soon." His voice was about to crack. I understood I mean he was very close to Briana. Not as close as Joe but still he was close to both. So was I. As soon as Kevin left my room I let my tears start flowing. What if they didn't find them? What if it's already to late? I needed a friend at this moment. I'll call Miley. The phone rang twice before she answered.

**(Nick)**

_(Miley)_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Miles it's Nick"**

"_**Nick!**__ How have you been? You haven't called me in like forever!"_

"**I'm fine I guess. Joe and Briana are missing again. Not missing but kidnapped. I just needed someone to talk to, can I come over?" **

"_Yeah sure and I'm sorry. I bet you feel sad. Come on over. My dad went to one of those bars and He went be home until later._

"**Thanks, bye." **I said as I hung up. I decided to fix my hair a bit. I ran my hand through my hair. I was frustrated. I walked out he front door.

"Nick where are you going?" I heard my mom yell. She sounded like she must have been crying.

"Over to Miley's I'll be back soon, I promise." I yelled back.

"Be careful!" She warned. I didn't need to be careful. They already got Joe, what would they want from me right? Well I was very wrong. Before I knew it I was riding in a black car with my eyes blindfolded.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I felt someone slap me very hard.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KID UNLESS YOU WANT TAPE ON YOUR MOUTH!" Someone yelled. I felt myself being forced out of the truck. I was thrown on a cold hard ground. But I was still blindfolded.

"NICK?" I heard someone yell and run over to me.

**(A/N) Ok I haven't updated because I was forced to study! ):! I'm sad now. Dun Dun Dun! Whats gonna happen?? Please review (:**


	16. Chapter 16

Briana's POV

Briana's POV

I can't believe it. They can take Joe and me but not Nick. He is so small. Not really innocent though, I mean he kissed me. But still! He is only 15 years old. The man threw him on the floor and walked away. That man is the one I think is called Bob. Stupid name.

"NICK!" I yelled and ran over to us. His eyes were red, I think it was from crying. His wrist had red marks form where the roped were. When he saw us, his eyes quickly widened as he embraced us with a hug. I pulled away with my hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked around. Then he simply shrugged.

"Nick, did they kidnap you?" Joe questioned. I slapped him in the back of the head.

"What?"

"Joe, you think he just went up to these people and said 'Hey take me with you'? No! Of course he was kidnapped stupid!" I groaned as I threw myself on the bed.

"Sorry." Joe muttered.

"No I'm not mad at you! I guess I'm just thinking about how horrible this is. Being stuck here with people we don't even know." I said. Joe sat beside me on the bed. Nick just stood there. I bet he was scared to get to close to me after what he did. We heard a loud thud then the door opened. 'Bob' came in.

"Hello kids." He snarled. He looked at us then just stared at Nick. Nick took a step back and Joe got in front of us.

"Oh, you trying to be brave aren't ya?" He laughed and pushed Joe back. He grabbed Nick and threw him onto the floor. Hard. Nick cried out in pain.

"NICK!" I cried out and I tried to go help him up. Bob pushed me out of the way.

"Don't lay a hand on either of them!" Joe warned as he stood in front of Bob. Joe was strong but this guy looks like he could eat a horse.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" He put his hands on Joe's shoulders and smacked his head with his own. Joe fell on the ground unconscious.

"JOE!" I went over to Joe and tried to get him to wake up. I needed to do something. But what can I do? Nothing. Just nothing. Nick was too afraid to get up. He stayed on the ground as tears poured down his face. Bob went over to him.

"Get up you wimp." He ordered. Nick quickly got up. This guy can make him do whatever he wants to. Nick is too afraid to say no to him. Then out of no where he slapped him. Nick yelled out.

"Stop it please!" I begged as I sat next to Joe on the ground. His head was sore. I felt a bump as I ran my hand over his head. Stupid ass Bob came over to me.

"Leave him alone, he'll get better if you do." He said. I slowly got up. The he went over to Nick. Nick's face was wet from all his crying. I sat back down.

"Nick Nick Nick. I hear you're a real ladies man." He walked around Nick. Looking up and down. Wow, is he gay? Nick sniffled and looked at me. I looked down and began crying.

"Your not as bad as Miley said."

**(A/N) Uh-oh! Sorry I know I always apologize for not updating. It takes me a while. :P **


	17. Chapter 17

Nick's POV

Nick's POV

"W-What?" I stuttered. Did he say Miley? The sweet innocent girl I had fallen in love with? The one who told me I was the one for her? Miley and I had one heck of a past. I met her on the set of Year 3000. She and a friend decided to meet us. Then it went on from there. We both were in love. But then, she messed up badly. Very badly. Her horrible lies. She said she loved me. She told me I was her everything. But all I was was just a cover up. Someone to take up her time while she was smoking pot with that guy. She needed a good boy to make her image look good. I never told anyone else besides my family. She told me I was going to regret ever leaving her. But come on, who has the point? She cheated on me, used me, and made me fall in love with her. I couldn't be with someone like that. I am sure she never loved me so why was she mad? Because I accidentally told the press. It slipped out and now, this is what she is doing.

"Oops. I said too much." The man said as he covered his mouth. Then he released his grasp on me. I fell again and looked over at Briana who was staring a Joe on the floor. The man turned around to look at them.

"Oh come on! He's just unconscious! He'll wake up soon." He nodded and looked back at me. He lifted me up by the collar of my shirt.

"You're coming with me."

Briana's POV

"NICK!" I yelled as the man dragged him out.

"I'm not going to do anything. Miley, might, but not me." He said and with that stomped out of the room with a crying Nick in his grasp. I felt horrible. I didn't try to stop him form anything. Taking me, knocking Joe unconscious, and now taking Nick away form us. I slowly brushed the hair out of Joe's face. He had a pretty big bruise on his head. I kissed it even though it wouldn't do anything. His eyes slowly opened. He looked at me. He quickly sat up. Then groaned and fell back.

"What happened?" He said with his eyes tightly shut and his hand on his head.

"You tried to fight the guy but he ended up knocking you out. And he took Nick." I replied. He tried to sit up but I think the pain in his head made him shoot back down. I rubbed his head while I saw tears roll down his cheeks.

"Joey, does it really hurt?" I asked. He nodded as I saw him begin to cry even harder.

"It hurts so badly." He responded. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. He slowly stood up. I helped him walk towards the bed. I heard him grunt with every step he took. One of his hands was around my waist while the other was on his head. He began to limp to the bed. I giggled a bit. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Joe, the guy smacked your head, you leg has nothing to do with this." I replied.

"I know, but it's fun to pretend." He stated. When we got to the bed he lay down. His eyes were red and puffy. As soon as his head hit the pillow I saw him begin to cry even more.

"Joe what's wrong?" I asked.

"I let him take Nick away. I should've stayed quiet but I couldn't help it. And now god knows what they're doing to Nick. They could be killing him for all we know!" He exclaimed.

"Shh Joe calm down. The man said he would do anything to him. Miley might but not him." I replied. His eyes widened.

"MILEY!?" He yelled. I quickly remembered that I didn't tell him. He looked furious.

"That evil, ugly, slut, who cheated on him for a guy who smokes?" He was very frustrated. I didn't even know they went out! Wow, they had a history. I wonder what happened.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. Joe looked at me for a second.

"Something that I know you will never do." He said.

"Joe even when you're in pain, you are adorable." I said and kissed him. He smiled. Then I heard a sound that made my heart skip a beat. Nick screaming in pain.

**(A/N) What are they doing to Nick? Poor Nick! I feel evil now. Well hope you enjoyed the story. The End. J/K! I wouldn't be that evil.**


	18. Chapter 18

Nick's POV

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Miley was slapping me for stupid reasons, and it started to hurt. The man dragged me into the room, where she was wearing this ridiculously short red dress. What was she trying to pull off? She kept telling me what a mistake I made be losing her. I didn't understand what was her problem.

"NO, you need to feel the pain I did!" She started with the same story over. She grabbed this belt and snapped her fingers towards one of the guys. The guy came up to me and pushed me against the wall. I squirmed under his grip but he wouldn't let go. I kicked and yelled but his grip only tightened. Miley walked towards me with the leather belt in hand. I had a feeling this was gonna happed. She threw her hand back and used all her force to smack me across the face with the belt. I cried out in pain. My cheeks burn with the pain. She made the man turn me around and pulled off my shirt. She, once again, began to beat me. Tears rolled down my face as the leather belt began to cut threw me. I felt the blood roll down my back. When she finally stopped, she ordered the man to take me back to the other room.

"Nick?" I heard someone whisper. I think it was Joe. I tried to tell him that I was there but the pain didn't let me say anything. I let out a small whimper. The lights were off so I couldn't see anything. I felt someone crawl over to the corner I was in. Briana.

"Nick? Are you ok? I heard yelling. What did she do to you?" Briana whispered. She began to rub my back. I winced in pain. Joe came over to us. Briana looked at me and began to try to pull off my shirt.

"Briana? Why are you taking off my brothers shirt?" Joe asked. I heard jealousy in his voice. Briana shushed him and pulled off my shirt. I hear her gasp.

"Oh my fucking god. That.. That.. ughhhhhhhhhh! I am gonna kill her when I get my hands on her!" She yelled in frustration as she paced back and forth. Joe kept staring at my cuts and bruises. I saw tears in his eyes. He quickly began to wipe them away and looked at Briana. She was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands.

"Nick, we will try everything possible to get them away from. I promise you. They will not lay a hand on you again." Joe promised.

Kevin's POV

"Mom they will find them! I know it!" I grabbed my moms hands so she knew I was serious. They have Nick. The poor innocent kid that never hurt a fly. I will find them. If not me, the police. I couldn't believe they would hurt Nick. Well, I didn't know if he was hurt but I felt in. Inside I felt pain rushing through my veins. I couldn't let my mom know that though. She was in enough pain.

"What could they be doing to my baby?" She cried. My dad came and hugged her. He gestured me to go upstairs and rest. I went upstairs but I couldn't rest. I tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. I stared at the clock that kept on ticking. My phone started to go off. I quickly grabbed it thinking it might be someone who knows about my brothers.

"Hello?"

"Kevin?" I heard a whisper.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"It's Nick." My heart skipped a beat.

**(A/N) Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger. Kill me, sue me, and get over it. Sorry for anything you guys dislike about this story! :(. Review. I almost have a hundred. and when I do get a hundred reviews, I'll write a huge chapter! Which is pretty big news because I usually don't do that.**


	19. Chapter 19

Briana's POV

I stared at Nick as he told Kevin everything. Nick told him everything to how he got kidnapped to how he got into Miley's pocket. He seems innocent but that boy was smart. Nick said he somehow got to see past his blindfolds and saw where we were headed. Now here we are waiting for the police. We were all sitting down staring at nothing but the ground. Joe was the first to speak up.

"Do you think they'll find us?" He asked.

"Nick told them everything he saw so I'm pretty sure. Are you sure you saw everything Nick?" I questioned. He looked up and nodded. He was still holding on to Miley's phone simply staring. I saw him press buttons and his eyes just simply stared. His face was angry and sad.

"Nick what are you doing?" I asked. His head shot up and then he stopped and put the phone away. He shrugged his shoulders. But me, getting all curious, went in for the phone. I tried to grab it out of his hands but he was strong. Joe helped me get the phone. I guess he was also curious to what Nick was looking at so badly. There we were Joe and I on top of Nick, wrestling for a phone that we don't even know what it contains. But of course, me and Joe, got it. Nick tired to pull it away but wasn't strong enough. I looked through every message he was staring at.

_Miley- Baby! I got rid of that pest. I'll see you later._

_Donald- Alright I got the stuff. _

_Miley- Ugh Nick is getting on me. I have to spend time with him. He is so obsessed with me. _

_Donald-Get rid of him. Or I will baby. We got a lot to catch up on._

There was more but I didn't want to read it. I showed Joe and he looked at me to Nick. Nick just looked away.

"Nick don't feel bad for this. You knew she was going to do this. You are way better, you deserve better than this. Trust me, it's her lost. She never loved you! I don't want to be rude but get ov-" I was cut off by him.

"I can't get over it! I love her, I never stopped. It's impossible for me to get over it. She did this to me and I still want her!" Nick yelled. I saw his eyes getting glossy. I looked over to Joe and he looked back at me. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"This isn't healthy." He nodded. Nick kept on sobbing in the corner. I walked over to him a crouched down to his level.

"Nick why do you still love her?" I asked.

"Because she is perfect." He answered. I scoffed loudly.

"Perfect? Nick I am sure you aren't brain damaged. She is not perfect. She isn't the 'one'. If she was, she never would've done this to you. Never would've cheated on you for a guy who does pot." I yelled.

"Oh really? Then why did you cheat on Joe? For his own brother?" He threw back with as much force.

"First of all, you came on to me. Secondly I never said I was perfect. And Thirdly that happened once Nick. I didn't go over to you a kiss you every chance Joe wasn't here. I never cheated on him more than once. I didn't cheat on him for any reason. I'm not perfect Nick ok? It was a mistake." I said.

"Now I'm a mistake?" Nick questioned.

"NO! Kissing you was a mistake." I screamed in frustration. I threw myself on the bed and yelled in the pillow even louder. I felt some pressure on the bed and someone rub my back.

"It's ok , baby. Nick is in a weird stage." I felt Joe whisper in my ear.

"Why are you talking about me?" Nick cried. Joe walked over to him and tried to calm him down. Then we heard a sound that made my heart stop. Sirens.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm so sorry! I know I promised a huge chapter but I've been busy lately. My cousin came from Texas and My mom is the hospital. I'll try updating more lately. CAMP ROCK IS COMING UP! OH MY GOD!**


	20. Chapter 20

Briana's POV

"Do you hear that?" I asked. I was about to squeal when I heard the siren.

"Y-yeah." Nick was able to stutter out. Joe's eyes were really wide. Then the door busted open and policemen with flashlights stared at us. Then I saw the face I couldn't thank enough. Kevin.

"KEVIN!" I yelled as I went over to hug him. I cried on his shoulder as he told me it was going to be ok. I slowly pulled away. Joe was still in shock like he didn't expect any of this to happen. The policemen took us out of the room. I saw Miley being handcuffed. So was that Bob guy and a whole bunch of other guys I have never seen. Nick just stared at her. We walked out of the room. I let out tears as I saw the outside world. The world I thought I'd never see again.

_1 week later._

"Joe?" I said as I knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He yelled. I walked into his room. He turned around and smile. I smiled back as I sat on his bed.

"What a year right?" I laughed at myself. He looked at me and smiled again.

"You ok?"I asked looking at him. He nodded.

"Can you talk to me?" I questioned. He laughed and looked at me.

"Briana, we really need to talk." I froze.

"A-About what?" I stuttered.

" I'm really in love with you but I think we should take a break." He told me. I felt my eye began to burn.

"Why?" I cried out. I had a huge knot on my throat.

"Please don't cry. It's just that I need time to clear my head. I will always love you its juts hard for me to handle a girlfriend right now." He replied. I nodded ran out of the room, tears streaming down my cheeks. I ended up falling right on top of Kevin. I quickly stood up and helped him up.

"Bri why are you crying?" He asked.

"Joe broke up with me." I cried.

"Why?" He asked his eyes popping out.

"Because he can't handle and girlfriend right now."I said, the tears not stopping. He hugged me.

"It's ok. He's going to regret it. Don't cry though. It's ok." He repeated. I nodded and pulled away.

"Thanks Kev." I whispered and walked away. I went out the front door then stopped. I decided I should keep walking. I ran all the way until I reached my house. I locked the door and ran into my room. I threw myself on my pillow and cried. I still didn't understand. He shouldn't have to handle me. I'm not hard to handle. I grabbed my suit case. I threw all important things in there. I brougt all my money that I had saved and left. One things for sure, he'll never have to handle me again.

**THE END. Ok not my favorite story or ending but yeah. Yes there will be a sequel when I have time which is alot since it's summer nad nothing to do. Read my other fanfics.**


End file.
